ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Industrial metal
|cultural_origins = Mid-1980s; United States, Germany, and United Kingdom |instruments = |derivatives = |fusiongenres = |subgenrelist = |subgenres = |regional_scenes = |other_topics = * Alternative metal |title=Alternative Metal|work=Allmusic|publisher=All Media Network|accessdate=2017-09-09|df=mdy-all|quote=The first wave of alternative metal bands fused heavy metal with prog-rock (Jane's Addiction, Primus), garage punk (Soundgarden, Corrosion of Conformity), noise-rock (the Jesus Lizard, Helmet), funk (Faith No More, Living Colour), rap (Faith No More, Biohazard), industrial (Ministry, Nine Inch Nails), psychedelia (Soundgarden, Monster Magnet), and even world music (later Sepultura)...By the latter half of the '90s, most new alt-metal bands were playing some combination of simplified thrash, rap, industrial, hardcore punk, and grunge.}} * avant-garde metal * NWOAHM * post-industrial music * thrash metal }} Industrial metal is the fusion of heavy metal music and industrial music, typically employing repeating metal guitar riffs, sampling, synthesizer or sequencer lines, and distorted vocals. |title= Industrial Metal|work=Allmusic|publisher=All Media Network|accessdate=2017-09-09|df=mdy-all}} Founding industrial metal acts include Ministry, Godflesh, KMFDM, and Rammstein. Industrial metal developed in the late 1980s, as industrial and metal began to fuse into a common genre. In the early years of the 21st century, groups from the black metal scene began to incorporate elements of industrial music. Industrial metal did well in the early 1990s, particularly in North America, with the success of groups such as Nine Inch Nails. The industrial metal movement began to fade in the latter half of the 1990s. History Early innovators Though electric guitars had been used by industrial artists since the early days of the genre, archetypal industrial groups such as Throbbing Gristle displayed a strong anti-rock stance. British post-punk band Killing Joke pioneered the crossing over between styles, and was an influence on major industrial metal bands such as Ministry, Godflesh, and Nine Inch Nails. Another pioneer industrial rock group, Big Black, also impacted some later groups. By the late 1980s industrial and heavy metal began to fuse into a common genre, with Godflesh's self-titled EP |title=Godflesh - Godflesh |last=Walters |first=Martin |website=AllMusic |publisher=All Media Network |access-date=2017-09-15 |df=mdy-all}} and Ministry's The Land of Rape and Honey at the forefront. Godflesh was founded by former Napalm Death guitarist Justin Broadrick. Drawing from a wide array of influences—power electronics forefathers Whitehouse, noise rock band Swans, ambient music creator Brian Eno and fellow Birmingham hard rockers Black Sabbath —the Godflesh sound was once described as "Pornography-era Cure on Quaaludes". Though not a top-seller, Godflesh nonetheless became an influential act, their name mentioned by Korn, Metallica, Danzig, Faith No More, and Fear Factory. Ministry emerged from the scene surrounding Wax Trax! Records, a Chicago label dedicated to industrial music. Ministry's initial foray into guitar rock happened during a recording session of The Land of Rape and Honey on Southern Studios, in London. The band's frontman, the Cuban-born Al Jourgensen, explained this transition: }} Jourgensen seemed particularly fond of thrash metal. After the release of Land, he recruited guitarist Mike Scaccia from Texas thrashers Rigor Mortis. |author=Whitney Z. Gomes|title=Mike Scaccia|work=Allmusic|publisher=All Media Network|accessdate=2017-09-09|df=mdy-all}} On one occasion, Jourgensen told the press that Sepultura was his favorite band. He also expressed the desire to produce a Metallica album. Jourgensen's interest in dance-oriented electronic music did not entirely fade, however; he also formed the side-project Revolting Cocks, a more electronic body music-inflected collaboration with Richard 23 of Front 242. German band KMFDM was another seminal industrial metal group. Although not a metal fan, KMFDM leader Sascha Konietzko's "infatuation with ripping off metal licks" stemmed from his experiments with E-mu's Emax sampler in late 1986. He told Guitar World that, }} A Swiss trio, The Young Gods, brushed with the style on their second album, L'Eau Rouge (1989). Prior to its release, singer Franz Treichler declared: }} Canadian thrash metal band Malhavoc became another early pioneer of the genre when they began to mix thrash metal with industrial music in the late 1980s Pigface, formed by Martin Atkins and including Ministry drummer Bill Rieflin, emerged as an industrial metal collective of sorts, participating with many figures from the noise rock and industrial worlds. |title=Pigface — Biography |last=Prato |first=Greg |last2=Erlewine |first2=Stephen Thomas |authorlink2=Stephen Thomas Erlewine |website=Allmusic |publisher=All Media Network |access-date=2017-09-09|df=mdy-all}} Nine Inch Nails, the "one-man-band" formed by Trent Reznor, brought the genre to mainstream audiences with albums such as the Grammy-winning Broken and the best-selling The Downward Spiral, accompanied by their groundbreaking performance at Woodstock '94. The rivethead subculture also developed at this time, along with the so-called "coldwave" subgenre, which encompassed Chemlab, 16 Volt, and Acumen Nation.Ilker Yücel, interview with Jared Louche, ReGen Magazine, 20 January 2008. Access date: 28 December 2008. Some electro-industrial groups adopted industrial metal techniques in this period, including Skinny Puppy (on their Rabies, co-produced by Jourgensen), and Front Line Assembly. British band Pitchshifter, formed in 1989 by brothers Jon and Mark Clayden, also started as an industrial metal band.http://www.musicmight.com/artist/united+kingdom/nottinghamshire/nottingham/pitchshifter The band later included elements of drum and bass. Frontman JS mentions }} Industrial thrash and death metal Industrial metal's popularity led a number of successful thrash metal groups, including Megadeth, Sepultura, and Anthrax, to request remixes by "industrial" artists. Some musicians emerging from the death metal scene, such as Fear Factory, Nailbomb, Autokrator and Meathook Seed, also began to experiment with industrial. Fear Factory, from Los Angeles, were initially influenced by the Earache roster (namely Godflesh, Napalm Death and Bolt Thrower). The German band Oomph! after their second album Sperm started to play Industrial metal combined with elements of death metal and groove metal until the album Plastik. Sepultura singer Max Cavalera's Nailbomb, a collaboration with Alex Newport, also practiced a combination of extreme metal and industrial production techniques. A lesser-known example of industrial death metal is Meathook Seed, made up of members of Napalm Death and the Florida death metal group Obituary. An industrial music fan, Obituary guitarist Trevor Peres suggested drum machines for The End Complete, Obituary's most successful album. The other band members' refusal led him to form Meathook Seed. Industrial black metal In the early years of the 21st century, groups from the black metal scene began to incorporate elements of industrial music. Mysticum, formed in 1991,Marty Rytkonen, Mysticum interview, Worm Gear No. 8, http://www.fmp666.com/moonlight/mysticum2.html Access date: 11 January 2009. was the first of these groups.Roel F., Interview with Treachery, Lords of Metal issue 87, December 2008. http://www.lordsofmetal.nl/showinterview.php?id=2438&lang=en Access date: 3 December 2008. DHG (Dødheimsgard), Thorns from Norway and Blut Aus Nord, N.K.V.D. and Blacklodge from France, have been acclaimed for their incorporation of industrial elements.Chris Dick, "Blut Aus Nord", Decibel, December 2006. Access date: 22 July 2008. Other industrial black metal musicians include Samael,Samael, metal-archives.com, 3 September 2011. http://www.metal-archives.com/bands/Samael/31 Access date: 10 September 2011. The Axis of Perdition,Matt Mooring, Deleted Scenes from the Transition Hospital review, Metalreview.com, 28 March 2005. Access date: 4 January 2009. Aborym,Gothtronic. http://www.gothtronic.com/?page=23&band=777 Access date: 4 January 2009. and ...And Oceans.Globaldomination, 26 September 2007. Access date: 4 January 2009. In addition, The Kovenant,Antti J. Ravelin, Nexus Polaris review, Allmusic. class=album|id=r343514|pure_url=yes}} Access date: 11 January 2009. Mortiis and Ulver emerged from the Norwegian black metal scene, but later chose to experiment with industrial music.Stefanos Zachariadis, Blood Inside review, Metal Invader, 3 May 2005. Access date: 9 January 2009.Mark Hensch, Some Kind of Heroin review, Thrashpit. http://www.rocknworld.com/thrashpit/reviews/07/Mortiis-SomeKindofHeroinMH.shtml Access date: 9 January 2009. Commercial rise in concert, 2009]] Industrial metal blossomed in the early 1990s, particularly in North America, where it would eventually sell close to 35 million units. It first became a commercial force in 1992 when Nine Inch Nails' Broken and Ministry's Psalm 69 went platinum in America, though the latter took three years to reach that status. Both groups were nominated for the Best Metal Performance in the 1992 Grammy Awards, with Nine Inch Nails winning. Two years later, Nine Inch Nails released The Downward Spiral, which debuted at No. 2, and would eventually go quadruple-platinum. This record is considered by AllMusic as "one of the bleakest multi-platinum albums ever." |title= (((Nine Inch Nails > Biography)))|author= Huey, Steve|publisher= allmusic|accessdate=9 January 2009}} – David A. Locher, Professor of Sociology, Missouri State University, 1998 }} Following Nine Inch Nails' success, Marilyn Manson, led by a protégé of Reznor's,Staff. (10 May 2000) Manson, Reznor mend fences MTV. Retrieved 1 March 2009. came to prominence. The group's live performance and its transgressive appeal was often more commented on than their music. Industrial metal reached its commercial zenith in the latter half of the 1990s – according to the RIAA databases, its top-selling artists sold around 17.5 million units combined.Groups such as Fear Factory, Filter, Marilyn Manson, Ministry, Nine Inch Nails, Orgy, Rammstein, Stabbing Westward, Static-X and White Zombie, plus Rob Zombie's solo career. Records by major industrial metal artists routinely debuted on the top spots of the ''Billboard'' 200 chart: Rob Zombie's Hellbilly Deluxe (No. 5), Marilyn Manson's Antichrist Superstar (No. 3),class=album|id=antichrist-superstar-r241643/charts-awards|pure_url=yes}} Antichrist Superstar Allmusic Billboard charts & awards. Allmusic.com. Retrieved 30 November 2010. and Nine Inch Nails' The Fragile (No. 1). A number of industrial metal albums performed well on Billboard's Heatseekers chart: Filter's Short Bus (No. 3), Stabbing Westward's Wither Blister Burn + Peel (No. 1), Rammstein's Sehnsucht (No. 2), Orgy's Candyass (No. 1), and Static-X's Wisconsin Death Trip (No. 1). During this era, Trent Reznor was chosen by Time as one of the most influential Americans of 1997. Its popularity was such that established glam metal groups, including Guns N' Roses and Mötley Crüe, began to dabble in the style.New GNR.com http://www.newgnr.com/band/finck.html Access date: 4 August 2008.Dave De Sylvia, Generation Swine review, http://www.sputnikmusic.com/album.php?albumid=2790 Access date: 4 August 2008. Figures from the hip hop scene also began to seek out collaborations with and remixes from industrial metal musicians. Nin Chan, Rap Reviews, 25 January 2005 http://www.rapreviews.com/archive/BTTL_badblood.html Access date: 22 July 2008Dave Maher, Pitchforkmedia news, 16 February 2007 Access date: 22 July 2008 When industrial metal climbed the charts of the late 1990s, its sudden popularity was met with negative reactions from the early innovators of industrial music. Peter Christopherson told The Wire that he no longer felt any kinship with the industrial scene: "this is not me, this is not what I'm about". Lustmord, a prominent early industrial musician,John Bush, Lustmord, Allmusic bio. class=artist|id=p19048|pure_url=yes}} Access date: 21 February 2009. declared that "Ministry just doesn't interest him" and "has no time for all this rock and roll shit they're doing now." Skinny Puppy frontman Nivek Ogre dismissed Nine Inch Nails as "cock rock"Memory Lane: Skinny Puppy | Reinspired but have since patched things up and have even performed on stage together.http://www.ninwiki.com/Skinny_Puppy Industrial metal suffered a critical backlash at the turn of the millennium. In an April 2000 review for the Chicago Sun Times, Jim DeRogatis dismissed Nine Inch Nails' new music as a "generic brand of industrial thrash" and accused Ministry of repeating an act that "was old by 1992". Archived at The NIN Hotline. Although The Fragile reached the top spot of the Billboard 200 and went on to earn double platinum status, DeRogatis considered it a "flop" nonetheless. Archived at The NIN Hotline. Around this time, veteran industrial metal artists (Ministry, Godflesh, and White Zombie ) began to repudiate the industrial label. Sales remained high throughout 2000–2005; at least 10 million records were sold during that time frame. Many groups began to take influence from hip hop and electronic music, in addition to industrial metal. As a result, acts like Powerman 5000 are often described as industrial metal as well as nu metal.""Powerman 5000 can be called a lot of things ... industrial metal ... with a bit of hip-hop, a touch of funk and an awful lot of energy...." Michael Mehle, Rocky Mountain News (Denver), 18 March 2000, p. 3D; 25 April 1997, p. 20D. Film and video Several industrial metal groups have produced eye-catching videos. These include Godflesh's collaboration with Andres Serrano,Jay W. Babcock, "In Godflesh We Trust", RIP Magazine, December 2006. http://www.godflesh.com/articles/article5.html Access date: 4 January 2009. Aidan Hughes's graphics for KMFDM,Aidan Hughes, Interview by Liberation Iannillo, Trigger Magazine, 5 August 2005. http://www.triggermagazine.com/archives/2005/08/aidan_hughes.html Access date: 4 January 2009. Nine Inch Nails' work with Mark Romanek,Ed Gonzalez, Slant Magazine, 5 September 2005. http://www.slantmagazine.com/dvd/dvd_review.asp?ID=746 Access date: 4 January 2009. Rob Zombie's visual work for White Zombie (for which he received the MTV Video Music Award for Best Hard Rock Video),Stephen Jorgl, "Rob Zombie on Making Films and Records", Audiohead.net, 2006. http://www.audiohead.net/interviews/robzombie/ Access date: 4 January 2009. and Marilyn Manson's output with Richard KernKurt B. Reighley, Marilyn Manson, chapter 6, Macmillan, 1998, p. 73. and Floria Sigismondi.Mark Dillon, "Gothic Goddess", American Cinematographer, August 1998, p. 60-70. Access date: 4 January 2009. NIN later collaborated with Bill Viola for live accompaniment.Bill Viola artist biography. http://www.billviola.com/biograph.htm Access date: 4 January 2009. Trent Reznor also produced the soundtracks for the films Natural Born Killers and Lost Highway, and served as "musical consultant" for Man on Fire.David Browne, "'Killer' Riffs," Entertainment Weekly, 23 September 1994. http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,303796,00.html Access date: 10 January 2009."Death to Hootie!: Trent Reznor Makes a Case for Danger," Rolling Stone, 6 March 1997. Rob Zombie has directed three films. As of 2009, Marilyn Manson is in the process of directing Phantasmagoria: The Visions of Lewis Carroll.Wax, Alyse. Marilyn Manson Freaks Us Out at the Scream Awards, FEARnet, 20 October 2008 at FEARnet.com. Last Retrieved 22 October 2008. Other films that have included prominent contributions from industrial metal artists include The Crow, Johnny Mnemonic, Spawn, The Matrix, Blair Witch (film) and A.I. Artificial Intelligence.Charles Aaron, Entertainment Weekly, 1 April 1994. http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,301635,00.html Access date: 10 January 2009. Marc Weingarten, Entertainment Weekly, 7 May 1999. http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,273304,00.html Access date: 9 January 2009.David Basham, MTV News, 19 April 2001. http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1442976/20010419/ministry.jhtml Access date: 9 January 2009. Controversy Its emphasis on transgressive themes has made a few industrial metal groups vulnerable to attack from American social conservatives. For example, Sen. Bob Dole, then head of the Republican Party, sharply criticized Time Warner after a meeting between Michael J. Fuchs (head of the Warner Music Group), William Bennett, and C. Delores Tucker, at which Tucker and Bennett demanded that Fuchs read lyrics from NIN's "Big Man with a Gun".Larry Leibstein with Thomas Rosenstiel, "The Right Takes a Media Giant to Political Task," Newsweek (12 June 1995), p. 30. A year later, Bennett, Tucker, and Joseph Lieberman launched a similar campaign against MCA Records for their distribution of Marilyn Manson's music.Manson the blame of suicide 11/6/97 Many of his concerts were cancelled by authorities after this uproar.Paula O' Keefe, "The History of Marilyn Manson, 1997 Update Part 2 of 2", at Spookhouse.net Access date: 10 January 2009. In addition, Dennis Cooper cited Ministry's video for "Just One Fix", which featured footage of William S. Burroughs, as an early example of heroin chic.Dennis Cooper, "Junkie See, Junkie Do." All Ears, Soft Skull Press, 1999, p. 61. Some initial reports claimed that Columbine High School shooters Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold were Marilyn Manson fans.Cullen, Dave. Inside the Columbine High investigation . Salon News, 23 September 1999. In fact, they preferred KMFDM and Rammstein. Asa Coon, another school shooter, was a Manson fan.School Shooting Manson, a former journalist, published a detailed response to the controversy following the Columbine shootings in an article published in Rolling Stone. It concluded: }} Sascha Konietzko reported that KMFDM was "sick and appalled" by the shootings, issuing a statement the following day saying: }} Rammstein stated that they "have no lyrical content or political beliefs that could have possibly influenced such behavior.""KMFDM And Rammstein Speak Out About Columbine," MTV News, 23 April 1999. http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1427256/04231999/kmfdm.jhtml Access date: 27 February 2009. Rammstein have also been controversial for their use of Nazi imagery, including footage shot by Leni Riefenstahl for Olympia in their video for "Stripped".London Records press release, "Nazis? Hell No!" http://www.btinternet.com/~rammstein_online/articles_nazis.html Access date: 27 February 2009. Alec Empire, a German digital hardcore musician, declared that "is successful for all the wrong reasons. I think they're not a fascist band at all, but I think in Germany there's a lot of misunderstanding and that's why they sell records and I think that's dangerous.""Atari Teenage Riot's Alec Empire Questions Rammstein's Sincerity." MTV News, 9 November 1998. http://www.mtv.com/news/articles/1425050/19981109/story.jhtml Access date: 27 February 2009. In response to the controversy, Rammstein stated that "We are not Nazis, Neo-Nazis, or any other kind of Nazi. We are against racism, bigotry or any other type of discrimination." See also * List of industrial metal bands * Heavy metal music * List of industrial music festivals * List of heavy metal festivals * Neue Deutsche Härte References Notes Bibliography * |number=528}} * |number=462}} * |number=462}} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }}. * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} * }} External links Category:Industrial metal Category:Heavy metal genres Category:Industrial music Category:Fusion music genres